Help Me Zach
by aquawolf13
Summary: Ever wondered why Cammie always makes long sleeved uniforms?


Disclaimer: Gallagher Girls is all owned by Ally Carter(lucky duck)

Help Me Zach

Chapter 1

Zach's POV.

It was hot. Blazing hot. It was all I could do not to strip this long sleeve shirt of a uniform off and go shirtless all day. Hey, it's not like the girls would mind.

Sometimes I wondered why Cammie always picked long sleeved uniforms. I knew she was hot too. She kept fanning herself and pulling her hair off her neck, then letting it drop in a cascade of brown. She had the power to make the uniforms tanks and shorts! I needed to confront her on this.

I snuck up behind the girl and snaked my arms around her waist. I lifted the petite frame into the air and spun her around.

Cammie squealed and I smiled. We had been officially dating for about 5 months, and each day had been full of surprise. I had talked to her after she had almost committed suicide and explained my feelings and asked her out.

"Cam quick question." I asked her. "Why is the day so hot?"

"Um... Because it's the end of spring. And the sun is out. And... didn't you learn this in science?"

"All incorrect. The reason the day is so hot is because these uniforms have long sleeves. Do you know why these uniforms have long sleeves?"

"Because I made them that way."

"Exactly. So do me a favor, and explain why." Cammie stood frozen, looking at me like a deer in headlights.

"I gotta go." My girlfriend ran off to the dorms, her retreating figure confusing me immensely.

What was going on?

Cammie POV

He almost caught me. He almost found out that I cut myself. The reason I make the uniforms long sleeved is because I don't want people to see the scars. No one knows about this. Not Bex, not Macey, not Liz, not Mom or Abby, and certainly not Zach.

It started when my dad disappeared. I was angry at him. Why would he go? Doesn't he love me? Doesn't he love my mom? It wasn't fair. I started to think that the reason he left was because of me. I started to think that the only reason Bex and Liz hung out with me (we didn't know Macey yet) was because my mon was headmaster and they thought they could get good grades. I became the Chameleon, not letting anyone see me, afraid that all they would see would be my faults.

I'm too skinny. My hair is too plain. My eyes are too close together. My chest doesn't fill out. I'm too pale. My grades for regular subjects are to average. My grades for spy training were to show-offy.

To relieve my pain I started cutting my left arm. People would notice if I couldn't write. It hurt at first, but after awhile it started to get better. I would do it when no one was around, whether in my dorm room, or the hallway bathroom. I had never gotten a vain and wasn't hoping to. I had never wanted to comite suicide, until Dr. Steve at least,I just wanted to justify my aggregation.

If Zach knew he would stop me. But I needed to cut. It had become a sort of addiction, and if he forbade me, nothing would stop. Or he might break up with me. He would see my faults too and move onto another girl, declaring me as nothing. That's the thing about going to an all girls school. Your the only guy, so you have no trouble finding someone else.

No. Zach couldn't find out. No one could. And I hope no one will.

AN- Sorry don't know how to add chapters so both will be in one document.

Chapter 2

Zachs POV

I followed Cammie to her room. She stood there in the middle of the floor for about 10 seconds before crumpling onto the floor and bawling.

I was confused. All I had done was ask her about the uniforms. What was wrong with her?

My girlfriend got up from her position on the floor and walked over to her bed. She crouched down and pulled a box from under her bed. Cammie's opened it and pulled out a bag full of glass shards. All but one had blood on them. The bag was filled.

Cammie took the clean shard from the bag and pushed up her left sleeve. Slowly, she lowered the glass to arm and pressed down, drawing blood. The girl didn't even wince. She moved again and I saw her arm. It was covered with scars, some looking bright white and healed, others red and raw. Still others were faded as though part of her skin. She went for another mark and pressed down again. Suddenly I heard her scream with pain. Judging by all the marks I knew she had been doing this for awhile. It shouldn't hurt that much anymore. She pulled the shard out and her arm started pooling blood. I ran in the room, forgetting that she was probably mad at me, and probably didn't want me around.

I was mistaken. As soon as she saw me she screamed my name.

"Help me Zach! Zaaaacccccch! I filled the space between me and the tortured girl and studied the cut. It had reached a vein and had completly cut through. I picked Cammie up in my arms and ran down the halls, quick as I could down to the nurses office.

I barged in, not bothering to knock. The nurse looked up and gasped, calling for the doctor.

I layed Cammie onto the makeshift bed, tucking the covers around her except for her arm, which I placed on the table next to her. I held her free hand and stroked her hair. The Chameleon had fallen unconsious with the blood loss, which was probably best because her arm wasn't a pretty sight to see.

The doctor ran into the room and sized up the situation. He told the nurse to call Headmistress Morgan and set to work on Cammie.

1 hour later

The girl I was in love with was sitting up against the wall, her arm bandaged up and her mom weeping on a chair next to her. Her hand was still in mine, but she hadn't looked at me since she had woken up.

"Mom!" Cammie said, getting sick of the tears. "I'm okay!"

"I know sweety. It's just that your cousin died because she cut herself and I am so glad you didn't and oh with your father being pronounced dead just a few moths ago and your suicide idea and now this!" she took a deep breath "I'm tired of near death-or death experiences."

"Mom I know. But right now Zach and I need to talk. Alone. I'll spend time with you tomarrow ok?" Cammie said to her mom.

"Fine. I get it. Mom comes second to boyfriend." Rachel must have been okay, cause she was back to her old self.

She left, and the door closed, leaving us alone.

"Why'd you do it Cam?" I asked her, barely whispering.

She burst into tears, and I got up on the bed with her, holding her shaking body close to me, letting her get it all out.

"Daddy went missing and I thought it was my fault. I thought he left because he didn't love me." She hiccouped which I found adorable. "I started feeling insecure about myself so I became the Chameleon, not letting anyone see my ugly self. I started looking at the cup half empty, and thought some very untrue things. I realized I didn't matter to the world, so I started cutting myself."

I stared at the girl laying next to me and wondered how she thought those things. Cammie's was the most beautiful, endearing, skilled, lovely, wonderful girl I had ever met. I loved her.

"See. Now you want to break up with me." Cammie said, slipping out of my grasp.

"What are you talking about? None of those things are true. You are amazing, beautiful, sneaky, clever, smart, nice, endearing, and wonderful. Plus a billion other things. I will never break up with you. And I love you." I spoke to her, sitting upright and clasping her hands.

l leaned forward and kissed her. She responded immediately, slipping her hands around my neck. I embraced her waist, careful of her arm, and depened the kiss.

She broke away first, smiling from ear to ear.

"I love you too." she smiled then spoke again. "You helped me Zach."

The End

AN: Sorry if that was bad, this is my first FF but definetly not the last. Sorry about the chapter thing, I will try to figure it out.

Thanks!

aquawolf13


End file.
